El diario del zapato rojo
by XxSakuraHyugaxX
Summary: lujuria,deseos prohibidos,pensamientos confusos,romance,sueños reprimidos,metas,decepciones.de esa tinta se escribe esta historia,lleno de hechos cotidianos en la vida de los adolescentes,donde el alcohol y el sexo abundan en las calles sasusaku naruhina


**Sangre que corre:**

Una ola de sonidos eróticos se ahogaban en la oscuridad de un callejón de la calle numero 10 donde la lujuria y el deseo se desbordaban, y el alcohol era como tomar un vaso de leche por las mañanas, era tan común una situación así, por placer o diversión o sencillamente trabajo no importaba el motivo o el lugar, solo era sexo lo que quería no sé en qué momento llegue a esta situación tan placentera y tampoco se con quien lo estoy haciendo ahora solo siento el golpeteo dentro de mi ser y como mis sitios erógenos son estimulados por sus manos por ultimo un calor que corre por mi vientre dando por terminada esta relación la cual duro mientras él hacia acto de presencia dentro de mí y descargaba su liquido blanco con si yo fuera un banco de deposito .

Al despertar vuelvo a sentir un terrible dolor de espalda y cintura ya se está haciendo crónico es todas las mañanas no recuerdo haber hecho alguna actividad física, solo dejarme abrasar por los brazos de Morfeo luego de una ardua rutina de estudio, aun así tengo sueño y yo tengo la particularidad de dormir a las 8 de la noche, como todas las mañanas me quito mi pijama de conejos rosas mi favorita, y me dispongo a bañarme para ir a mi lugar del saber cómo divertidamente solía nombrar a el instituto, terminado esto me veo al espejo puedo divisar con marcas moradas se posan por todo mi cuerpo sinceramente me estoy preocupando ya hace un mes que los tengo exactamente , casualmente desde que visito al psicólogo, no, no estoy loca si es lo que piensan solo que soy una persona cerrada y tímida al hablar son pocas las personas con las cuales me abro, exactamente son cuatro mi abuela aunque este vieja y un poco sorda es una persona cariñosa con la que puedo hablar tranquilamente, Hinata mi mejor amiga aunque por cuestiones de imagen en el instituto no me acerco mucho a ella, mi diario aunque no es una persona es el único que sabe todo acerca de mi, y por ultimo pero no menos importante esta él, que quien es pues mi psicólogo, me sonrojo de solo pensar en el.

El me comprende, me aconseja y me ayuda a liberarme de todo mi estrés, no puede ser se me hace tarde, al tomar mi mochila salgo como alma que lleva el diablo a mis clases al llevar a ese sitio lleno de hipócritas y personas que siempre he tenido a mi lado pero que no saben de mi existencia, a menos que necesiten ayuda para un examen, un día común y corriente, con clases y mas clases un receso sola en la parte de atrás del colegio un simple saludo con mi amiga y una mirada de compasión departe de ella, les contare que Hinata y yo anteriormente éramos como así decirlo uña y sucio, inseparables una niñez hermosa llena de juegos y aventuras, secretos y diversión todo esplendido hasta que un simple accidente automovilístico cobro la vida de mis padres dejándome sola ante una vida llena de dificultades luego de esta tragedia me mude a china para vivir con mi tía y abuela.

Mi tía una persona autónoma del trabajo, su vida no tenía ningún sentido si no estaba con un laptop en manos y reuniones en la puerta, mi abuela un señora de edad amorosa y especial pero no era la misma los años ya le habían cobrado factura así, que tuve que aprender a mantenerme sola, la lectura dejo marca, dándole a mis ojos una miopía de 2.5 así que empecé a utilizar lentes no pude tener una figura materna firme así que yo misma cree mi personalidad un caparazón que nadie pudiera destruir.

Al pasar al pasar nueve años, decidí regresar a Tokio junto con mis amigos de la infancia, mi tía no puso objeción y me compro un departamento cerca del instituto eso para ella era como comprar un caramelo además de eso depositar en mi cuenta personal cada semana una cierta cantidad de dinero la cual siria suficiente un años de mercado para una familia de cinco personas. Pensé que mi regreso seria placentero ver a mi mejor amiga encontrarme con mis viejos compañeros, toda una ilusión rota por el simple hecho de tener algunos años sin tener comunicación. La vida es tan difícil que momento en que no sabía si estaba viva o simplemente era un sueño no más bien una pesadilla, me encontraba sola en mi ciudad de nacimiento me sentía turista en ese lugar, al no aguantar ni un segundo mas decidí darle fin a mi situación.

Como un momento de depresión y una idea completamente idiota puede traer tantas consecuencias, pero mi mente estaba completamente en blanco lo mas ilógico en ese momento para mí era completamente lógico y posible, la soledad es el peor de los males y mucho peor si está acompañada de la tristeza, para mí el baño del instituto fue el mejor escenario para mi fin si como lo están leyendo estaba a punto de suicidarme tome un exacto lo primero que estaba a mi alcance luego le pedí perdón a dios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no aguantaba ni un segundo en este mundo cerré mis ojos para tratar detener mis lagrimas algo que fue en vano ya que corrían una tras otra rápidamente, es como si mi cuerpo me impidiera morir pero no había vuelta atrás la decisión estaba tomada y con un movimiento rápido corte mi muñeca mi piel blanca se abrió en dos y la sangre salía fluidamente sin detenerse el mismo destino tuvo la otra la cual dolió mas que la primera solté el exacto y me deje caer en el suelo de aquel baño cerré mis ojos de nuevo tratando de olvidarme de todo y de todos el sueño me invadía era algo inexplicable, cada vez me sentía más débil al pasar de un rato pude escuchar un grito y como rápidamente alzaban mi cuerpo del suelo lo siguiente que recuerdo es a mi misma en un cuarto de hospital completamente desorienta y con un dolor intenso en las muñecas. Quise levantarme pero en ese instante entro una enfermera que me lo impidió tras de ella entro Hinata y dijo

Por favor retírese necesito hablar a solas con ella

Nunca la había escuchado tan seria en mi vida su sonrisa cálida y acogedora se había esfumado, me asustaba el solo hecho de verla así. Luego de retirarse la enfermera ella se acerco a mi sin apartar sus ojos grises de los míos, me perdía en su mirada nunca pude soportar mirarla fijamente, me intimidaba, pero mis pensamientos tontos y divagaciones mentales fueron cortadas por un dolor intenso y ardiente en mi mejilla, me había cacheteado era imposible para mi entenderlo. Toque mi mejilla para si ver era cierto y aun estaba caliente su mirada de decepción hacía mi, era contundente

Que acabas de hacer. Dije sin entender aun lo que acababa de ocurrir

Qué, que acabo de hacer, eres idiota o te haces que hiciste tu, estás loca casi te matas

Es cierto casi me mato, esa era mi intención

TU INTENCION SAKURA HARUNO EN QUE COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO

Primera vez que la escucho utilizar semejante vocabulario algo raro para una señorita de sociedad

Pues en matarme ya te lo dije. Mi expresión era tan neutra ni yo misma la podía interpretar

Matarte así de simple y sencillo tu no valoras la vida, algo así no lo puedes hacer no es un simple juego es algo preciado solo lo tienes una vez y lo tienes que disfrutar

CLARO- dije irónicamente- porque yo no soy la maltita chica sin neurona popular que vive feliz mente sin enterarse de lo que sucede en el mundo despierta quería estas en la tierra y no todo es color de rosa existe también el negro que son las cosas reales

De que hablas Sakura. Me miro tan desconcertada como un niño recién nacido

De la realidad, la vida no es tan bella como la ves tú Hinata Hyuga tu vives en tu mundo de fantasía que un día de esto se romperá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y toda tu felicidad se transformara en tristeza así de simple entonces no entiendo para que vivir

En que te has convertido Sakura no eres la misma de antes. Sus ojos reflejaban cierto deje de compasión

JAJAJA todos cambiamos lo sabías no todos tenemos una vida perfecta, sabes que, déjame sola

Pero Sakura yo… te quiero ayudar

Yo no quiero la lastima ni el dinero de nadie que no me hace falta, ya que arruinaste lo que pensaba hacer, así que ten tan solo la delicadeza de largarte

Sakura soy tu amiga déjate ayudar te llevare a un psicólogo es lo mejor

QUE TE LARGES NO OISTE, o es que acaso te has quedado sorda LARGATE.

Está bien me voy solo te puedo decir que sigas mi consejo… JODETEE

LARGATE TE DIJE. Acto siguiente estrelle el florero contra la puerta

En que estaba pensando no se solo me consumía la rabia y no podía parar de llorar, así pase toda la noche en aquel hospital y lo que restaba de la semana y le siguiente que se aproximaba, en todo este tiempo me di cuenta que estaba completamente sola y además reflexione lo ocurrido y llegue a una conclusión.

Continuara…

By: Saku


End file.
